Brother
by AliceJung88
Summary: Baekhyun, kakak yang cerewet tapi pengertian dan Chanyeol, adik yang cuek tapi perhatian. Cerita tentang dua saudara kembar yang tidak memiliki kesamaan sedikitpun. Main pair is ChanBaek YunJae as Parents with all random kpop artists as cameo ChanBaek!Sibling Chibi!EXO Brother!Complex Incest?Maybe Arranged!Age
1. 1 Strawberry Shortcake

Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol (14th)

Baekhyun EXO as Park Baekhyun (14th)

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun pagi untuk berlari menuju dapur, membuka pintu lemari pendingin, dan mendapati _strawberry shortcake_ dari Minseok yang masih tersimpan rapi.

Dia telah menunggu pagi ini, dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Tangannya bergetar ketika akan meraih kotak berwarna merah muda itu.

Dia membukanya perlahan, dengan sangat lambat dan mengintip sedikit-sedikit.

Tapi, kenapa kuenya rusak?

Dia berusaha berpikir.

"Chanyeol!"

Kemudian dia meneriakkan satu nama yang terpikir olehnya.

"Kenapa kamu memakan kueku?!"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menatap marah Chanyeol –adiknya, yang sedang menonton Spongebob Squarepants.

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku tidak!"

"Terus apa Toben yang memakannya? Jujur saja! Kamu, kan? Tadi malam sudah kubilang untuk tidak memakan kueku!"

Baekhyun berlari membawa kotak kuenya lalu menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga anak itu dapat melihat isi kotak kuenya.

"YA! LEPAS TIDAK?!"

"Kamu, kan?!"

"ISH, AKU KAN CUMA MAKAN TOPPINGNYA! KUENYA MASIH UTUH, PENDEK!"

"APA?! KAMU PANGGIL AKU APA HAH?!"

"PENDEK JELEK!"

"AAAA! MAMAAA! MAMA LIAT DEH KELAKUAN ANAK KESAYANGAN MAMA!"

"DASAR PENDEK TUKANG NGADU IH!"

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Nggak mama ajak ke rumah Sehun nih?"

.

.

.

.

Hening.

END

#PowerOfEmak :x

Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya. FF ini isinya cuma oneshoot pendek-pendek.

Bye, males ngedit, maaf ya?


	2. 2 Prince or Princess?

#2 – Prince or Princess?

.

Pagi itu, saat dia mendengarkan beberapa panggilan dan ketukan dan membuka pintu kamarnya, Yunho langsung mendapati Baekhyun berdiri menunggu untuk dirinya.

"Baek _ie_?"

Anak itu mengangguk beberapa kali. Yunho menyadari anaknya tampak begitu lucu di pagi hari.

" _Ai-ai_ , anak papa yang cantik ini bangun pagi? Rajin sekali! Mana Chanyeol?" Dia meraih dan menggendong Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, sambil memperhatikan wajah mengantuk Baekhyun.

" _Ish_! Papa! Baek _ie_ itu tampan! _Masa_ cantik? _Gak banget lah_! Pangerankan _gak_ ada yang cantik. Chanyeol masih tidur."

Yunho sebelumnya tidak menyangka benar anaknya akan semarah itu, tapi dia hanya dapat mengiyakan saja. "Iya, iya, _deh_. Anak papa yang paling tampan _kan_ Baekhyun seorang," _tapi bohong_ , sambungnya dalam hati. "Sekarang, bangunkan Chanyeol, ya?" Dia menurunkan Baekhyun, melihat dengan senyuman bagaimana anak sulungnya berlari ke kamarnya dengan begitu imut.

.

 _At another time_...

Chanyeol berlari memasuki rumah, mencari lemari pendingin secepat mungkin untuk mengambil sebotol minuman dingin. Dia jadi berpikir untuk tidak ikut bermain sepak bola di siang hari.

Ketika akan berbalik, pandangannya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka. Anak itu memegang sesuatu. " _Eh_ , Baekhyun? Mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Panggil apa kamu berusan, _hah_?"

"Apa? Emang aku ngomong apa?"

"Kamu panggil aku Baekhyun _aja, kan_?"

" _Enggak, kok_. Tadi _kan_ aku panggil kamu 'Baek- _Hyung'_ , salah _denger_ kali." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, sedang Chanyeol memasang wajah anak baik-baiknya. "Baek- _Hyung_ kenapa makan permen? Nanti sakit gigi, _gimana_?"

" _Gak usah ngurusin_ aku, baju kamu apek, mama marah tahu rasa, _deh_."

" _Hmm_... masa pangeran giginya bolong? _Princess_ nya gak akan mau sama pangeran ompong!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan pertahanan diri jika Baekhyun marah.

"Siapa bilang aku mau jadi pangeran? Aku cuma mau jadi _princess_ nya sehun, _kok_!"

Lalu anak itu berjalan pergi dengan riang.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol bisa apa?

END

.

Sebenernya, paling susah itu adalah saat kita berusaha mengerti saudara kita sendiri, padahal ketemu 24 jam sehari. Apa Cuma aku aja yang kaya gini ya? Hehe

Kalau tidak ada halangan, FF ini akan diupdate dua hari sekali.

Next Chapter:

#3 - Lipstick


	3. 3 Lipstick

#3 - Lipstick

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mamanya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah duduk di tangga menuju lantai dua dengan arah pandang mengikuti langkah mamanya.

"Chan _ie_ _beneran gak_ ada lihat kotak yang kemarin mama beli di _dept_ _store_?"

Nyatanya sudah lebih dari lima kali mamanya bertanya hal yang sama padanya. Padahal jawabannya—

" _Duh_ , ma, _masa_ Chanyeol bohong, _sih_. Chanyeol juga _gak_ tahu isinya apa."

—masih akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

" _Ish_ , Chanyeol! Itu _tuh_ hadiah untuk Tante Soyou. Lipstik mahal, Yeol! Kamu jajan sebulan juga _gak_ akan bisa belinya."

" _Huh_ , mama boros, ih! _Ngabisin_ uang papa _aja_."

"Apa kamu bilang?! Awas ya _kalo_ Toben yang bawa, kamu yang mama hukum."

Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang ditindas _gini_? Dia _kan_ memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ma, Toben itu anak baik. Dia rajin, bersih, imut, kurang apa lagi coba?"

"Iya, tapi dia tukang curi, _kan_?"

Mamanya pasti sangat kesal hingga menyalahkan si inosen Toben, anaknya Chanyeol —anjing _puddle_ yang imut pake banget.

"Salah mama, _dong_. Masa celana dalam di depan pintu dapur? Toben _kan_ cuma _bantuin_ buat nyimpannya."

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kenapa mamanya menjadi sangat sensitif seperti itu, memang dia salah bicara?

"Panggil Baekhyun! Jangan lama-lama, _nggak_ mama bawa ke tempat Sehun, tahu rasa, _deh_."

" _Ish_ , mama."

Tapi meski begitu Chanyeol tetap beranjak dan menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Dia masih terus mengumpat, mamanya terus menyalahkan dirinya atau Toben hanya karena satu insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu. Padahal di mana letak kesalahan Toben pun Chanyeol tidak tahu. Toben hanya membawa celana dalam mamanya yang entah bagaimana bisa di dekat dapur dan meletakkannya di samping mesin cuci, lalu paginya mamanya langsung marah-marah saja.

"Baek? Kau ikut ke tempat Sehun tidak?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, mungkin dia tidak mau menjawab karena Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya " _hyung_ ", sedangkan pintu kamar mereka tertutup.

"Baek- _hyung_?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Baek- _hyung_?!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

" _Ish_! Baek! Ngapain sih di dalam? Kaya perempuan aja lamanya."

Lalu Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamar mereka tanpa peduli jika nanti Baekhyun akan marah padanya.

"Serius, ya. Lama _banget_ coba. _Emang_ kamu _yeo_ —"

Chanyeol _speechless_. Di depannya Baekhyun sedang duduk.

"— _ja_?"

Di depan cermin.

"AAAAA!"

Dengan sebuah batang di tangannya.

"MAMAAA!"

Dan noda merah di sekitar mulutnya.

" _Duh, apaan sih_ , Yeol?"

Mama sering bilang benda itu adalah LIPSTIK.

"Aaaaa!"

Teriakan mamanya pasti membangunkan para tetangga.

.

.

"Yun _ie_! _Liat deh kelakuan_ anak kesayangan kamu!"

.

.

"Tiba-tiba aku punya anak, pasti ada apa-apanya."

.

.

.

.

" _Duh_ , Baek _ie_ kenapa pakai lipstik itu?"

Jaejoong berdiri di depan Baekhyun, dengan beberapa lembar tissue basah, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di hadapannya.

"Lihat, mama juga yang repot, kan?"

Chanyeol ada di sana, duduk di atas kasur _batman_ -nya.

"Baek, yang pake lipstik itu cuma _yeoja, please deh_."

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dipikir berapa kali pun, dia masih tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya.

"Kata Ital, _pake_ lipstik supaya cantik. Baekie harus cantik di depan Sehunie. Lagian Heechul Saem juga pake lipstik, kok. Bwee~"

Kalo gini, Jaejoong bisa apa lagi?

END

Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya. Maaf lama, liburan gak gokil kalo gak males-malesan.


	4. 4 Peka

#4 - Peka

Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya dengan agak gusar. Mereka –dia, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, sedang menuju rumah Soyou dan Baekhyun duduk diam di kursi belakang. Nampaknya tak ada masalah, tapi Baekhyun yang diam merupakan masalah itu sendiri. Dia sangat tahu bahwa anak sulungnya itu sangat tergila-gila dengan anak Soyou yang bernama Sehun, lalu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjadi sebegitu pendiamnya? Apa dia terlalu keras memarahi Baekhyun?

"Eh, Yeol, kenapa tuh _hyung_ kamu? Tumben banget mingkem." Jaejoong berucap santai, tapi matanya melirik-lirik Baekhyun dari kaca spion.

Tuh, kan, udah diomongin aja tetap diam. Jadi ngerasa bersalah, deh.

"Tau tuh, Ma."

Chanyeol sih gitu. Kalau dia sudah main game nggak ngaruh diapa-apain.

Jaejoong berdeham pela. Lirik kiri. Lirik kanan. "Baek _ie_?" Baekhyun tetap diam saja. "Baek _ie_ sayang..."

"Ih, apaan mama panggil-panggil gitu." Langsung manyun, terus nggak mau mandang. Baekhyun sekali ini.

Setidaknya Baekhyun masih merespon, Jaejoong tersenyum menyadari Baekhyun tak benar-benar marah pada dirinya.

"Sayang jangan gitu, dong. Mama nggak marah lagi kok sama Baek _ie_. Baek _ie_ nggak suka kalo mama marah ya?"

Baekhyun mendengus keras, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Lain kali mama nggak marah lagi deh."

Baekhyun kembali diam.

"Kamu maunya apa? Pergi ke Baskin Robin?"

Baekhyun masih diam.

"Atau ke HokBen?"

Masih diam juga.

"Sayang kok diem aja sih?"

"Ih! Mama nggak peka banget, sih! Masa Baek _ie_ ke rumah Sehun kaya gini aja? Ntar kalo Sehun nggak mau main sama Baek _ie_ gimana? Mama kalo pergi milih baju aja setengah jam! Giliran Baek _ie_ pake pena merah itu (re: lipstik) aja dimarahin! Gak usah panggil sayang sayang, ntar Baek _ie_ aduin ke papa baru tau rasa deh."

Jaejoong diam.

Baekhyun kembali diam.

Chanyeol memang dari awal diam.

 _Duh, Baekie, papa kamu nggak akan cemburu sama anaknya sendiri kok._

End of this chapter.

Note: gabut banget. Baru siap uasbn dan pastinya hasilnya ancur-ancuran. Maaf juga ngepos konten ginian. Maklumin aja orang kuker emang gitu.

Q&A

Q : Nyampe rumah sehunnya kapan sih?

A : Ntar, tunggu jongin nyamperin gue


End file.
